Giorno Giovanna
Summary Giorno Giovanna (ジョルノ・ジョバァーナ Joruno Jobāna?) is the main protagonist of Vento Aureo. Giorno is DIO's illegitimate son, conceived with Jonathan Joestar's stolen body. He is introduced as Haruno Shiobana (汐華 初流乃), a Half-Japanese teenager living in Italy. He speaks of his intention to join the gang Passione and his dream of becoming a "Gang-Star" (combining "Gangster" and "Superstar"). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | Unknown. Low 2-C via hax (See note below) Name: Giorno Giovanna (True Name: Haruno Shiobana), GioGio Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 15, 26 (had he appeared in Part 6) Classification: Human, Gangster, Stand User, possibly half-vampire/dhamper due to his father, Dio, being a vampire, Leader of Passione (end of Part 5) Powers and Abilities: Enhanced physical stats due to being a Stand User, his Stand, Gold Experience, can turn inanimate objects into living beings that he can control, anyone who attacks these creatures has the damage reflected back to them (Karma manipulation), if it hits a human, it accelerates their perceptions beyond the ability of their bodies to keep up, thus making them vulnerable, can also be used to regenerate himself and heal others. | Giorno later gains the upgraded version of the Stand, Gold Experience Requiem, which has its own independent will and will automatically nullify all attacks by settng the state of them to 0, including the attacker's will. If an enemy is killed by Gold Experience Requiem, they will continuously experience death over and over again for all eternity. Attack Potency: Wall Level for Gold Experience (was shown as able to wreck multiple cars in seconds) | Unknown physically. Gold Experience Requiem is Universe level+ via hax (GER was capable of nullifying King Crimson's universal time skip when time was erased) Speed: Above Peak Human, Gold Experience is at least FTL to likely Massively FTL speeds (A ranking makes it's speed comparable to other Stands) | Gold Experience Requiem has Infinite speed (It was able to move and even talk in erased time, and claimed that those who stood before it would be unable to take action) Lifting Strength: Above Peak Human for Giorno, Unknown for Gold Experience | Above Peak Human for Giorno, Unknown for Gold Experience Requiem Striking Strength: Above Peak Human for Giorno, Gold Experience is Class KJ | Above Peak Human for Giorno, Unknown for Gold Experience Requiem Durability: Above Peak Human, Gold Experience's healing ability makes him difficult to kill (Gold Experience Requiem manipulating causality and reality from outside of existence while time technically didn't exist makes it extremely difficult to destroy) Stamina: Above Peak Human Range: Two meters for Gold Experience (has an E rating in range) | Likely Multiversal for Gold Experience Requiem (Could capture the enemy in a cycle of deaths across parallel worlds) Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Giorno is an incredibly effective battle tactician, capable of outwitting the mafia which included many other Stand users, and a large amount of experience fighting other Stand users. Weaknesses: Gold Experience needs to hit an object in order to transform something. Its healing ability is not meant to heal and is rather painful when used that way | Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gold Experience: His Stand, which can move at FTL speeds, but is not physically very powerful, unlike Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond. -'Life Giver': Gold Experience is capable of changing or converting inorganic objects into living organisms by transitionning through a form looking like Gold Experience itself (Koichi's luggages tooks the form of its head before changing into a frog). A pen can be turned into a snake, a bullet into a beetle and so on. Giorno frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants which he apparently has control over. He needs to touch something with its fists to trigger its abilities. When any of these are attacked indiscriminately, the creation will not be harmed at all, and instead, the attacker receives the amount of pain they would have inflicted, which can kill them. -'Life Shot': Gold Experience's ability can also be applied to living individuals, causing their thought processes to greatly accelerate. This was employed in battles to cause enemies to lose temporal coordination of their bodies (the body cannot catch up with the mind). This also increases and amplifies the reception of the senses in one's body. For example, any pain that is felt would seem to last longer than usual due to the heightened senses. -'Transformation': Later on, Giorno developed (or discovered) Gold Experience's ability to produce organic components of the body (e.g. transforming bullets stuck in someone's body into the very blood vessels and organs they destroyed) - evidently, these transformations are permanent. Giorno discovers this new ability after having his throat and foot "cubed" off by Baby Face's ability. Giorno subsequently takes up the healer role of the party. Unlike Josuke, however, Giorno can also heal himself. As it was not originally designed for healing, the process is quite painful. -'High Potential Versatility': One of its most distinguishing features is its extremely high Development Potential characteristic, with its life and nature related abilities showing little to no limit over its usage and descriptions only scratching the surface of what it can do. While most other Stands have shown their own amazing usage and ability via tandem of acuity of wit and skill of a user with their Stand's powers and rules, Giorno has shown a wide application of Gold Experience's vast expanse of ability, be it to accelerate the growth of other floral life, use trees and other flora to entangle and capture opponents, or even reverse transform his creations in disguise to ambush opponents. Gold Experience Requiem (GER): His evolved and extraordinarily more powerful version of his Stand that has its own independent will, created through the result of the Stand-Creating Arrow piercing it. -'Nullification of Cause and Effect': Gold Experience Requiem's ability is to be able to react automatically to threats even when time is erased, and sets all attacks and the opponents willpower back to zero. If GER kills a person, it can trap a person into facing a series of death over and over again for eternity. Requiem's abilities are seen by some fans to be the opposite of King Crimson's: King Crimson erases the "cause" and keeps the "effect" (i.e time where a bullet would hit him is erased, causing the bullet to warp past him), while Requiem keeps the "cause" but erases the "effect", causing endless scenarios where actions and initiatives are started, but the effects of such does not occur (as shown when Requiem completely halted King Crimson's cause erasing ability). -'Life Giver': Despite its transformation, Gold Experience Requiem appears to have retained its life-giving abilities after evolving. This is demonstrated briefly when Giorno breaks a column and a piece of it turns into a scorpion that then attacks Diavolo. Key: Gold Experience | Gold Experience Requiem (GER) Note: Giorno's Gold Experience Requiem's ability is centered on nullfiying any potential harm towards it and/or it's user. Despite not having any destructive capacity in things such as destroying the universe, it was able to completely nullify a universal time erasure as well as putting someone through an infinite cycle of deaths across parellel worlds. Hence the current rating for GER's AP, Tier and Range. It is truly unknown weather GioGio's stand lost its Requiem form or not when the Stand arrow fell off after the fight with Diavolo. Gallery Giorno Giovanna All Star Battle.jpg|Giorno and his stand, Gold Experience, and his evolved stand, Gold Experience Requiem, as they appeared in All Star Battle. Gold Experience Requiem.jpg|Giorno after evolving his stand to GER. Gold Experience's Stats .png|Stats of Gold Experience. golden_experience_requiem.png|A translated page of GER's stats and it's ability description. Giorno_jojoEoH.png|Giorno from the Eyes of Heaven game. Giorno_GoldExperience_jojoEoH.png|Gold Experience as seen in Eyes of Heaven. Giorno_GER_jojoEoH.png|Gold Experience Requiem as it appeared in Eyes of Heaven. Others Notable Victories: Superman Prime and Monarch (DC Comics) Superman Prime's Profile Franklin Richards (Marvel Comics) Franklin's profile Superman (Pre-Crisis) (DC Comics) Superman's profile Notable Losses: Othinus (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Othinus's Profile Tatsuya Suou Tatsuya Suou's profile Inconclusive Matchups: Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Medaka's Profile Hades and Shaka (Saint Seiya) Hades and Shaka's Profile Note: He was teamed with Medaka Kurokami Dialga (Pokémon) Dialga's profile Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Hax Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Brando Family Category:Manga Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2